gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
One of Us
One of Us, en español Uno de Nosotros, es una canción presentada en el episodio Grilled Cheesus. La versión original pertenece a Joan Osborne, de su álbum Relish. Esta canción fue interpretada por New Directions, con solos de diversos miembros, al final del episodio. Contexto de la canción La canción tiene contenido religioso por lo que le ha pasado al padre de Kurt, cuando esta se termina Will le afirma a Sue que los chicos tenían muchas ganas de hacer la canción. En el episodio se pueden escuchar los solos de Tina, Finn, Rachel y Mercedes, excluyendo los solos de Kurt y Quinn que son incluidos en la versión completa de la cancioón que aparece en el CD. Letra Tina: If God had a name what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory. What would you ask Him if you had just one question Finn: And yeah, yeah God is great Yeah, yeah God is good Yeah, yeah Finn y Rachel: Yeah, yeah yeah,yeah,yeah Rachel con Finn y New Directions: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home. Kurt (Con Quinn): (If God had a face) What would it look like? And (would you want to see?) If seeing meant that you Would (have to believe) In things like Heaven (And in Jesus and the Saints) and (all the Prophets) Finn: and Yeah, yeah God is great Yeah, yeah God is good Yeah, yeah Finn y Mercedes con Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn y Mercedes con Rachel y New Directions: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home(Mercedes:'Home) Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone('Mercedes:'Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome 'Finn: and Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn y Rachel(con Mercedes): God is good Yeah, yeah,(yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mercedes:'Yeah) 'Rachel con Finn y New Directions (Con Mercedes): ' What if God was one of us('Mercedes:'What if God was one of us) oh,Just a slob like one of us('Mercedes:'Just a slob like one of us) oh,Just a stranger on the bus('Mercedes:'hey,yeah) Trying to make His way home('Mercedes:'Trying to make His way home) Just tryin’ to make his way home('Mercedes:'Trying to make His way home) Just like a holy rolling stone('Mercedes:'Like a holy rolling stone) Back up to('Heaven all alone) Just tryin’ to make his('way home) ('Mercedes:'Uuh,uh) 'Tina: Nobody callin’ on the phone ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Video thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|One of Us - Joan Osborne Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Grilled Cheesus Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3